Friday The Thriteenth
by AlilieBakura0
Summary: When Aki and her friends go camping at Camp Cystal Lake, things go terribly wrong. Marik, a hockey mask killer, killes all of her friends. Her brother, Bakura finds out that she is missing. And is postive that she is still there.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Deep in the forest of Manhattan, five friends walked together. "We should be getting closer," Malik said, looking down at his GPS. "You've been saying that for an hour now!" Tristan complained. Aki grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek reasuringly.

"Okay Malik, we're just gonna camp here tonight. Tomorrow we'll continue to look for the stuff. Just give your mind a break!" Joey said. Malik nodded and helped them set up camp. Afterwards, they all sat around the fire and talked.

"You know there was a camp around here?" Malik said. "There was also a murder not far from it. A councelor killed some kids mother. His name was Marik. He watched his mom being beheaded. The camp was called 'Camp Crystal Lake'." Aki bit her lip and trembled sightly.

"There's alot of Crystal Lakes! Crystal water...Go to the supermarket and you'll see tons of crystal something." Joey argued. " It's called Aquafina." "Who cares! The story is just to scare little kids!" Tea' sighed and tried to distract herself. "Alright don't believe me," Malik muttered. "Yeah, well we're just gonna go." Tristan took Aki's hand and they headed toward the woods. "Yeah, to make out," Joey chuckled before they disappeared.

Aki sighed as they stood on the bridge. Leaning against it she muttered, "I'm not going to stay here the whole time." Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did Malik's story scare you?" He teased.

"No. It's just... I don't feel right being here." Tristan sighed, and grabbed her arm. He leaned down and kissed her pationatly."It's okay Aki. I'm here. Come on, have fun with your boyfriend."

Aki shook her head, and let him lead her further into the at the campsite, Malik was boring Joey with his geekiness. "We're so close! I just know it!" Joey nodded, pretending to listen. Looking over, he saw Tea' falling asleep against the tree. "Tea'!" He whispered. She looked up at him, and sighed. "Why did you-"  
But before she could finish Joey motioned toward the tent. She looked at Malik and bit her lip."Look Malik, I'm kinda-"

"I know we're close! I just need to-" "Shut the hell up!" Joey yelled and ran off into the tent. "Sorry Malik," Tea' smiled before following him.  
Malik sighed and picked up his flashlight. He walked into the woods, searching for the crop. Finally, he came across a bush, and grinned. "I knew it!" But his cheering became silent, when he saw a man standing over him.

Looking up, he began to scream. Malik dropped his things and began to run. But the man was faster. In a blink of an eye, the man brought the knife down, ending his life.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Tea' asked sitting up. "It's nothing," Joey grumbled. "Seriously Joey, someone's out there. Go check it out.

"But-"

"We're continuing 'till you do," She threathened. Joey sighed, pulling up his jeans.

He climbed out of the tent, and looked around. He started searching in the woods, and found the weed. "That fricking idiot found the weed," He chuckled. Then, he turned and saw Malik against the tree. He let out a scream and ran back to the campsite.

But when he got back, Tea' was wrapped in a sleeping bag. Someone tied her to the tree above the campfire,  
causing her to burn to death. "No!" He yelled and took a step forward. A bear-trap snapped shut on his ankle.

He fell to the ground, screaming in agonizing pain. Trying to unhook the trap, causing more pain for him."Aki, Tristan, Help!" He yelled.  
A few miles away, Aki and Tristan were making out inside a broken down cabin. A little too much into the moment, Aki didn't hear Joey's screams.

Tristan pulled away and smiled. Turning around, he saw a single room. "Come on." He said, grabbing her hand. He pulled her into the room, and locked the door.  
Aki smirked, and kissed him pationatly. Shoving him onto the small bed, she started to climb on top of him.

But a knife was pushed into his chest. Aki screamed, and started to walked towards the door. Suddenly, a figure was seen from underneath the bed. She ran out of the cabin and back to the campsite. That's when she saw Tea' burnt body."Aki!" Joey yelled from across the field.

She ran over to him and struggled with the trap. But then a man appeared not far from them. Aki stared at him with curious eyes. "You're hot," She smiled. Then she saw the machete, and her smile faded.

In a second, he threw the knife, and it hit Joey in the forehead. She gasped, and began to crawl backwards."Please... Don't hurt me," She pleaded. The man stepped forward, and grabbed her roughly. Hard enough to cause her to hit the tree, and fall onto the grass.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Have you seen this girl?" A young man asked the store clerk. He held a picture of a girl, apperantly his sister. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I haven't," The clerk answered.  
"Are you sure? She went out camping a couple weeks ago-" "Look dude, if your not going to buy anything leave!"

One of the guys behind him yelled. The man turned, and nodded, "Sorry," was all he said. "Sorry about his additude," The girl next to him said. "It's quite alright," The man smiled running his hand though his silver hair.

"You wanna go boy." Her boyfriend eyed him viciously. "Lets do it," But before anything could happen the clerk stopped it. "I will call the police," He warned. "Well see yah later," The silver haired man said, winking at the girl. "Stay away from Alilie."

Alilie rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly. They all lefted. Her boyfriend was still growling about the stange man. Alilie and her friends arrived at his house. Seto grumbled about not being able to record his music. "What kind of music?" Yugi asked. "Rap"

Yugi bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Seto ignored it and walked inside. "Okay is this your home Yami?" Yugi asked. "Yup. Make yourselves at home." And with that Odion jumped onto the couch. Everyone stared, and he scoffed.

"What? Just because I'm 5,000 years old, I can't live?" Yami shook his head. A few hours later, the guys started to get drunk. Yami sighed and went to talk to Alilie outside. "So do you wanna go for a hike?" Yami shrugged.

"It would be nice, but I can't leave these guys alone." Alilie raised an eyebrow. "What are they gonna do? Steal the deer head... Make a getaway... even though we're in the same car."

"You wanna get some exerise? I've been practicing this new move, and I've been trying to find someone to do it with."  
Yami smirked, grabbing her by the waist. "Uh-huh..Nice." "You wanna go for a hike? I'll go for a hike." Alilie sighed and walked inside. "At least get me a beer!" Yami hollered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man was still searching for his sister. He stopped by Mr. Garret's place. He found a man working on some type of machine. "Um... excuse me? Hello!" He asked, tapping the man on the shoulder. "Woah! Who do you think you are! You could have hurt someone!" The man yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you know where my sister is. She has been lost for about a month," the stranger said, handing him a flyer. "No... I'm sorry. I'm Rex by the way." He nodded and appoloized. Then he got out of there, as quickly as possilbe.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alilie was helping Yami clean out his car, when Ishizu and Odion walked over."Do you two wanna check out the other side of the lake with us?" She asked. Odion shook his head violently. "You know what? You two go... I'm getting kinda tired," Alilie said.

Nodding, Ishizu grabbed Odion's arm.

"Why don't you take my truck? Oh and go take the gas cans down to my boat. But don't drive it," Yami warned. Odion rolled his eyes, and took the keys from him.

On the way there Odion chuckled. "Like he knew I wasn't gonna drive his boat." "You're not... Are you?" Ishizu asked. Odion just smirked. Back at the house, the man from the convinient store dropped by. "Hey, I wanted to know if you-"

"Hey," Alilie smiled. "Hey," The man smiled back. "No luck?" He shook his head.

"She's pretty," Alilie commented, looking at the picture. "You wanna come in and get something to drink?" The man nodded and followed her inside. Yugi, who was videotaping Ryou and Seto, turned the recorder on them.

"This should be interesting,"He said, shutting it off.

"You remember..." "Bakura," The man said.

"Oh yes.. I remember... Bakura. But what the hell is he doing in my house?" Yami questioned. "Hey Bakura, wanna beer?" Yugi flirted, licking his lips. "No... he needs to be going." Bakura nodded.

"Look if your hungry-" "No! He needs to go pass out flyers. And if I were you... I'd get going," Yami warned. Alilie rolled her eyes, walked Bakura out. "I'm sorry about Yami. So where are you heading now?" "Probably the other side of the lake."

"You want some company." "Love some," Bakura smirked.

* * *

Back at Mr. Garret's place, Rex was taking a break from work. He heard a rumble from upstairs. He sat up and said, "What the hell!" He walked up the stairs and heard a running chainsaw. "Who's in here!"He yelled.

Then he saw a guy with a chainsaw and a hockey mask on.

"Hey, you shouldn't be messing with that. It's Mr. Garret's."He trembled in fear of the man. He ran foward toward the man. The man held the chainsaw, flipped it and drove it forward toward Rex. Cutting him in half.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure we should take his boat out?" Ishizu asked. "Of course! It'll be fun," Odion smiled, dragging her by the hand. Ishizu sighed, but followed. Odion handed her watersking equiptment.

"Wanna try it?" He asked. Ishizu shrugged.

"Come on! Live a little!"

She smiled and gave in. "Alright."

While she was having the time of her life, Odion wasn't paying attention to the man on the shore. He held a bow and arrow and aimed it at him. Then he let go, inserting itself into the back of Odion's head.

The boat started to speed up toward Ishizu. She fell into the water, and was hit by the boat."Shit!"

She yelled. Looking to the shore, she saw the man. She screamed, and swam away from him. She then, went underneath the dock.

She waited, while the man looked for her. As he left, she sighed in relief. In a second, he shoved his machete into her skull.

* * *

At Yami's place, they were playing Duel Monsters. But with a twist. Yami lost to Seto for the first time. "Yeah!" Seto yelled,

"Alright Yami, you made a bet. Drink up."

Yami sighed and pointed at Yugi.

"I've been carrying you all night," He said.

Yami shook his head, and took the can.

He chugged it down, and threw it away. "What is that!" Yami exclaimed. "Oh... I forgot to mention. It's not beer," Seto chuckled.

Yami spit the drink out of his mouth. Yugi and Ryou laughed. Yami yelled,"Seto, You're dead!"

While Yami was chasing Seto, Yugi was sitting on the couch with Ryou, and said, "I wonder what Alilie's doing with that Bakura guy."

* * *

A few miles away, Alilie and Bakura had just crossed the entry way to the camp. Bakura wanted to check out the cabins to see if his sister was inside one of them. "Lets check this one out first." Alilie said, pointing at the cabin right in front of them. Bakura nodded and grabbed her hand.

While they were walking inside it, they talked.

"So... Have you called the police?" Alilie asked. "Why should I. I mean, I can take care of Marik with my bare hands." He said walking toward the door at the end of the hall. He gasped. "What?" Alilie asked, walking over to him. She stopped.

There laying on the bed was Tristan. "Who is that?" Alilie asked. "It's my sister's boyfriend... Lets get out of here." They rushed out of there. They heard someone coming their way. "Go... Hide... Now!" Bakura commanded, pointing in the other direction.

"Only if you hide too..or.. do you want to die?"

"Ok fine... I'll hide." They ran into the woods. Alilie felt the urdge to scream, but Bakura's hand was over her mouth.

When Marik left they made their ecsape back to Yami's place.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seto placed his IPOD on the dock, and started playing, 'Baby By Me'. Yugi grinned, taking a shot of beer. He got up from his seat, and swayed his hips to the music. Seto and Ryou eyed him. Seto licked his lips. "I would love to have a baby with that boy." he purred. Ryou was too mesmorized by Yugi's short and muscle tee that showed his toned stomach.

"I am so gonna fuck him tonight." Ryou said, standing up. Walking over to him he grabbed a beer can. "Hey Yugi, wanna have some fun?" he asked seductivly. "Sure," Yugi smiled. He began moving closer, and Ryou stumbled backwards over the chair.

"What the fuck Ryou! That's my dad's chair!" Yami yelled. Yugi laughed, wacthing Ryou stammer. "I'm sorry. I-I-I can fix this!" Yami crossed his arms. "You better! Go to my tool shed, just follow the path." Ryou stumbled down the path to the shed.

When he arrived, he said "This is like a mansion for poor people! And I can't believe I didn't get my chance with Yugi." He kicked the chair next to him. Then, he grabbed a hockey stick and started playing with it. It hit the light above him, "Shit!" he yelled.

There was a mirror in front of him. Ryou saw Marik behind him. "Dude, you scared me!" Ryou said hitting Marik in the stomach. Marik let out a growl. "Stop playing around Seto!" Ryou said trying to take off the man's mask. Marik had a spear in his hand. "Seriously Seto!" Ryou let out a scream, when Marik shoved the spear into his neck.

* * *

While Ryou was gone, Yugi was still in his own little world. Then, the song ended and Yugi pouted. "I cannot believe he broke my chair!" Yami yelled. "It's okay. He'll fix it, Yami. Let's go have some fun." Yugi said, grabbing Yami's hand heading toward the bedroom.

"Well...I guess I'm all alone." Seto said, sighing. "Yup..." Yugi said off in distance. Yugi locked the door and smirked. He shoved Yami back onto the bed, climbing ontop of pulled Yami's shirt off onto the floor. Then pulled his own shirt off. Forcing, Yugi kissed him pationatly.

In the front room, Seto was thinking dirty thoughts. "What to do...What to do?" he said looking around. Then, he looked over at the end table and saw a clothing maginze. He started looking though it and found a full body picture of a man.

He unbuttoned his pants right when Alilie and Bakura opened the door. "Oh My God...What are you doing?" Alilie asked confused. "Nothing." Seto said, zipping up his pants. Bakura looked Seto up and down and whispered, "Weirdo."

Alilie giggled under her breathe. "Anyways...Where's Yugi and Yami?" Alilie asked. "Bedroom." Seto said, pointing at the door down the hall. Yugi came out of the bedroom with a smile on his face and sat down on the floor next to Seto. A few seconds later, Yami came out, zipping up his pants.

He walked over to Alilie and kissed and hug her. "I'm sorry." Yami told her. Alilie shoved him away from her with force. She was fixing to talk when Bakura started to talk. "Why should you be saying you're sorry? We all knew you were going to fuck Yugi sooner or later." Everyone giggled.

Yami looked over at Bakura and said, "Since when did you get into this convertation?" "When you started talking." Bakura said back with an attiude. "Okay. That it!" Yami yelled pulling back his fist. He went to hit Bakura in the face when Alilie stopped him. "Brake it up guys!" she said, holding them back.

"Ishizu and Odion haven't came back yet and eitherhas Ryou. Bakura and I saw a man with a body hanging over shoudler." She looked around while she spoke. "She's right." Seto said. "And speaking of Ryou, I'll go check on him." he said opening the door. "There's a killer on the lose and you're worryed about Ryou!" Yami told him. "Yup... I guess I'm willing to die for the person I love." and with that Seto walked out the door.


End file.
